Somewhere along the way
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Rien ni personne n'a jamais pu empêcher Sam de suivre son propre chemin. Et il sait bien que les choses qui ont le plus de valeur, sont aussi celles dont le prix est le plus élevé. Sam pendant la période Stanford.


Note: _Ce one shot représente beaucoup de temps, de sang et de sueur... Le sujet en est majoritairement cette période mystérieuse où Sam était à l'université, avec un petit tour par l'épisode pilote, et par la saison 3. Spoilers, disons, jusqu'à "A Very Supernatural Chritmas" (épisode 8, saison 3). Il serait vraiment utile que vous lisiez le one shot correspondant sur Dean, _Not a believer, _les deux sont organiquement liés._

Disclaimer: _Ni les frères Winchester, ni rien de ce qui se rapporte à la série _Supernatural _ne m'appartient. _

_**- Somewhere along the way –**_

Dans le bus qui le conduit en Californie, loin de tout ce qu'il a jamais connu, Sam pleure – de vraies larmes qui roulent sur ses joues et des sanglots qui le secouent tout entier. La tension et la colère qui le faisaient tenir jusque-là se sont évanouies et il ne reste plus qu'un terrible sentiment de vacuité et d'abandon. Ce qui est plutôt paradoxal quand on pense que c'est lui qui s'en va. _Comment peux-tu tourner le dos à notre famille…_

Il essuie rageusement ses larmes, et tente de retrouver un peu du feu qui lui a permis de claquer la porte sur son père fulminant, et sur son frère silencieux et désemparé. Il renifle bruyamment, avale sa salive pour faire passer le nœud dans sa gorge. La vieille dame assise à côté de lui tend un mouchoir en papier d'un air compatissant. Il le prend avec un sourire un peu tremblant, un peu gêné aussi.

« Quelle que soit la chose qui vous rend aussi triste, je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera, lui assure-t-elle doucement.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Ça va. Je suis juste un peu… Mais je vais mieux maintenant. Merci. »

Il se mouche, sourit à nouveau à sa voisine avec un peu plus d'assurance, puis tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et le paysage qui défile. Ce ne sont que des champs à perte de vue, plats, monotones. Un paysage soporifique. Sam se demande dans quel état ils sont. Missouri, peut-être, ou Kansas – ça serait tout à fait adéquat, comme un retour momentané aux sources.

Il ferme les yeux et revoit les heurts, les cris, les étincelles qui ont précédé son départ. Il s'est disputé avec son père des milliers de fois, des disputes toujours orageuses et passionnées, mais jamais encore cela n'avait atteint cette dimension apocalyptique. Il se dit : '_Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la fin d'un monde'_, et ne parvient plus à ressentir autre chose qu'une sorte d'engourdissement général. Il n'a plus la force de d'éprouver du chagrin, et pas assez d'énergie non plus pour être excité à la pensée des nouvelles perspectives qui l'attendent. Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est s'endormir et ne se réveiller que lorsque le bus aura atteint sa destination.

Il veut croire malgré tout que tout ira bien parce qu'il est parti justement à la recherche d'une vie nouvelle, et que s'il ne sait pas en tirer le meilleur alors rien n'aura de sens. Sam a toujours su ce qu'il voulait, comme il a toujours su qu'il faudrait se battre pour l'obtenir.

Et ça tombe bien parce que se battre, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Ça fait dix-huit ans qu'il n'arrête pas.

Le campus de Stanford est immense et intimidant. Il y a trop de monde, trop d'agitation – nouveaux étudiants qui emménagent, nerveux et excités, les familles qui papillonnent autour d'eux, anciens étudiants qui retrouvent leurs camarades, à grand renfort de rires et de claques dans le dos – et Sam se sent seul et égaré comme jamais dans sa vie.

Il n'est pas vraiment agoraphobe, mais après une vie à fréquenter les cimetières, les forêts, les entrepôts abandonnés et autres endroits déserts, il n'est pas très à l'aise dans la foule, et malgré un sens de l'orientation aiguisé par l'entraînement de son père, il réussit à se perdre deux fois avant de trouver le bâtiment dans lequel il va résider.

Son colocataire s'appelle Marcus. Petit pour son âge – il fait presque deux têtes de moins que Sam, mais il faut dire aussi que Sam, pour sa part, est particulièrement grand – un peu rond, des cheveux châtains en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu vague. Il fait bien deux ans de moins que ses dix-huit ans.

Il détaille Sam de haut en bas, une fois, puis deux, comme s'il se trouvait en face d'un spécimen d'une espèce encore non identifiée. Sam se sent presque rougir sous ce regard évaluateur, mais il garde sa contenance.

« Tu viens d'où ? » demande Marcus.

Sam se tend instinctivement, et des défenses si anciennes qu'il n'en a même plus conscience se mettent en place immédiatement.

« Je suis né dans le Kansas. », répond-t-il sans se mouiller. « A Lawrence », ajoute-t-il, dans un souci d'authenticité.

C'est la pure vérité, et Sam sait par expérience que de toute manière son regard reflète une sincérité absolue même lorsqu'il débite les pires mensonges, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il va _vivre_ avec ce garçon, et il commence déjà à ne pas être tout à fait honnête avec lui. Ce qu'il essaie de fuir lui colle à la peau comme un vieux chewing-gum à une semelle de chaussure.

« Mon oncle Billy vit dans le Kansas. »

Sam commence à redouter la tournure que va prendre cette conversation. Il n'a jamais fait que séjourner brièvement dans le Kansas – mis à part les six premiers mois de sa vie, bien entendu – toujours le plus loin possible de Lawrence, et il ne connaît pas plus cet état que tous ceux par lesquels il a pu passer dans sa vie. Par bonheur, Marcus semble n'avoir besoin que du pur plaisir de jouir du son de sa voix, et la participation de Sam à la conversation reste minimale.

Il se perd dans les détails sur le ranch tenu par le fameux oncle Billy, la voix de Marcus guère plus qu'un bruit de fond, saisi qu'il est par une mélancolie aussi subite que brutale. Il détaille la chambre du regard, le papier peint blanc crème, la moquette grise, les deux lits aux couvre-lits bleu foncé, les placards encastrés dans les murs, les bureaux dans chaque coin, l'unique fenêtre donnant sur le campus, et il pense – la voix dans sa tête ressemble de manière saisissante à celle de Dean – '_C'est ça ta vie, désormais. Cette chambre, Marcus, avec l'oncle Billy et son putain de ranch dans le Kansas. Normal, quoi. Bienvenue chez toi, Dorothy.'_ À cet instant la pensée lui procure plus de malaise que de joie.

Il inspire profondément, et pose son unique sac sur le lit. Le sentiment d'inadéquation est si fort qu'il lui faut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas attraper son téléphone et appeler son frère pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Mais ce serait abandonner, et Sam n'abandonne pas. Un Winchester n'abandonne pas. Et puis il revoit le visage de son père, sombre et déterminé, son père qui dit : '_Si tu pars…'_

Il se dit que ça ira mieux une fois que les cours auront commencé, car c'est pour cela qu'il a fait tout ce chemin, a rompu avec sa famille, pour la chance d'apprendre et de suivre son propre chemin. S'il faisait marche arrière maintenant, il passerait sa vie à le regretter.

« Hm, dis-moi, Sam, t'aime les films d'horreur ? Parce que j'ai emporté quelques cassettes. J'adore ça, j'veux dire, c'est sympa de se faire un peu peur de temps en temps, mais en sachant que c'est des conneries, et tout. Je sais pas qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

D'abord pris au dépourvu par la question sortie de nulle part – ou peut-être pas s'il avait pris la peine d'écouter le monologue de son colocataire – Sam reste un instant silencieux, puis éclate de rire sous le regard médusé de Marcus. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que son humeur mélancolique se dissipe un peu.

--

La vie à l'université est un peu comme la vie sur Mars – ou en tout comme Sam imagine que serait la vie sur Mars s'il y avait effectivement des formes de vie organisées sur cette planète, ou si les terriens se mettaient à la coloniser… enfin peu importe – ce qui est une autre manière de dire étranger, dépaysant, et un rien effrayant.

Le campus est vaste – c'est la première chose qui a frappé Sam en arrivant – organisé comme une petite ville, un microcosme obéissant à ses propres lois et à sa propre hiérarchie, ce que Sam trouve tout à fait fascinant, bien qu'incontestablement déroutant.

Tous les nouveaux sont déroutés, Sam peut le voir, mais au moins ils peuvent se rapporter les uns aux autres. Sam, lui, vient d'un monde en contraste total avec celui de tous ses camarades, étranger parmi les étrangers. C'est bizarre parce que c'est justement ce à quoi il voulait échapper, mais il n'en a jamais eu autant conscience que maintenant.

Il décide qu'il est comme les premiers colons, laissant derrière eux l'Europe avec tout ce qu'ils ont pu connaître et aimer, à la conquête d'une nouvelle vie et d'un territoire immense et terrifiant, mais aussi plein de promesses, et chaque fois qu'il sent sa volonté faiblir, il raffermit cette image dans son esprit.

Alors il s'attaque à la normalité comme le Winchester qu'il est malgré tout, c'est-à-dire avec la même concentration et la même détermination que s'il s'agissait d'un combat – il entend presque la voix calme de son père '_Concentre-toi, Sammy. Ne quitte pas ton adversaire des yeux, ne le laisse pas te prendre par surprise. Un instant d'inattention et tu es mort', _ les moqueries de Dean '_Ah, Sammy, je te jure, tout ce que j'ai à faire pour te botter les fesses, c'est te laisser t'emmêler les pinceaux tout seul'._ Son application qui trahit certainement le fait qu'il _n'est pas _normal, mais il se dit qu'il doit faire l'effort, et qu'après ça viendra tout seul. C'est comme se battre, manier une arme, ou conduire – au début ça demande une intense concentration, puis on y va à l'instinct.

Les gens autour de lui représentent une mine de potentialités qui lui donne le vertige. Auparavant, tous les amis qu'il pouvait se faire n'étaient jamais que temporaires, mais maintenant il a enfin la possibilité d'avoir de nouer des liens qu'il pourra conserver toute sa vie, avec des gens qui ont son âge et ses centres d'intérêts, avec qui il partagera autre chose qu'un entraînement militaire, des tombes creusées la nuit, et des tueries de créatures qui ne devraient exister que dans l'imagination des hommes – des gens qui ne sont pas _Dean. _

Mais être normal pour lui, c'est comme se promener dans un champ truffé de mines : le plus souvent, il ne se rend pas compte d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose de bizarre avant que ça lui explose à la figure.

Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que Marcus commence à le regarder de travers. Entre eux ce n'est pas la guerre – Marcus n'est pas franchement antipathique, Sam doit le reconnaître – mais ce n'est pas non plus l'amour fou. Le problème c'est que Sam n'arrive jamais vraiment à baisser sa garde avec lui, surtout lorsqu'il commence à connaître le tempérament inquisiteur de Marcus et son manque d'ouverture d'esprit.

Plusieurs incidents trahissent Sam malgré sa prudence, allant du cocasse au franchement bizarre. Un événement notable est le jour où l'installation électrique du bâtiment fait des siennes.

Bien sûr, Sam sait que les installations électriques peuvent être défectueuses pour des raisons parfaitement innocentes du genre, ancienneté, mauvais entretien, malveillance humaine volontaire. Mais il sait aussi, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il a été élevé, que des lumières qui clignotent peuvent être le signe de perturbations électromagnétiques révélatrices de la présence d'un esprit.

Ou pire, d'un démon. Sam est allongé dans son lit, le regard fixé sur sa lampe de chevet, dont la lumière va et vient, et commence lentement mais sûrement à le rendre fou. Dans le lit d'à côté, Marcus dort profondément, bienheureusement inconscient des troubles électriques qui perturbent Sam.

Sam est en plein dilemme. La marche à suivre sensée – pour un _Winchester, _du moins – serait de protéger la porte et la fenêtre avec du sel, mais il s'expose à être jugé par Marcus – et par tous ceux à qui il pourrait le raconter – comme bizarre, voire carrément cinglé.

_Voyons, Sammy, fais un peu marcher ce cerveau impressionnant qui est le tien. Il vaut mieux être ridicule ou mort ?_

Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Stanford, Sam fait l'expérience déconcertante de ne plus être tout à fait seul dans sa tête. La voix de son frère l'accompagne en toutes circonstances. Il ne l'entend pas comme s'il était vraiment présent – Dieu merci, il n'est pas encore schizophrène – et a parfaitement conscience que ça ne vient que de lui-même, mais la voix est persistante et presque aussi exaspérante que l'originale. Sam et Dean ont grandi avec des frontières personnelles virtuellement inexistantes, et chaque pas de Sam a toujours été accompagné des commentaires de son grand frère, alors Sam suppose que c'est juste son esprit qui comble le manque.

Avant même d'avoir consciemment enregistré sa décision, Sam se lève et fouille dans ses affaires à la recherche du sel qu'il garde avec lui par précaution, parce que _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, ou dans ce cas précis, mieux vaut garder sous le coude un peu de chlorure de sodium plutôt que risquer de se faire démembrer par une saleté d'esprit vengeur._

Sam dessine consciencieusement des lignes de sel devant la porte et la fenêtre, avant de retourner se coucher. Il s'endort quelques minutes à peine après que sa tête a touché l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, évidemment, Marcus ne manque pas de découvrir le sel. Sam joue l'ignorance, mais Marcus n'est pas convaincu, car bien sûr, il sait que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça, et que la thèse du visiteur nocturne armé de sa salière ne tient pas vraiment la route. Heureusement, il n'y a aucun signe les jours suivants de la présence de quoi que ce soit de surnaturel.

Après cela, Sam est plus ou moins grillé auprès de son colocataire. Cela n'arrange rien que quelques semaines plus tard, Sam oublie les clés de sa chambre, et pour rentrer le soir, crochète la serrure sans même y penser. Marcus est à l'intérieur, et vient de trouver les clés que Sam avait laissées sur son bureau. Autant dire que l'explication qui suit est malaisée.

Malgré ses efforts, Sam ne peut empêcher les rumeurs de se répandre, et quelques mois après la rentrée, on peut rassembler divers faits au sujet de Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester ne parle pas de sa famille, jamais. Ou de son enfance, ou de l'endroit où il a grandi. Probablement un enfant battu, ou orphelin, baladé dans les familles d'accueil. Sam Winchester peut venir à bout de n'importe quelle serrure armé seulement d'un trombone – ce qui a été bien utile à quelques étudiants étourdis ayant égaré leurs clés. Sam Winchester a curieux fétichisme pour le sel. Sam Winchester a une connaissance étonnante du latin – ainsi que de divers sujets aussi variés qu'étranges, parfois. Sam Winchester _n'est pas_ quelqu'un avec qui il est prudent de chercher la bagarre, malgré les apparences – en est témoin un incident avec quelques étudiants ayant un peu trop bu, un soir où Sam rentrait de la bibliothèque.

Mais au final, Sam se rend compte que les étudiants à l'université sont bien plus tolérants qu'au lycée. Quand un de ses camarades lui apprend qu'on dit de lui qu'il est « un peu bizarre, mais bien sympa quand même », Sam se dit que ce n'est pas si mal.

--

Marcus ne ressemble pas vraiment à Dean – il n'a rien de la puissance contenue et de la grâce dangereuse du grand frère de Sam – mais il semble en partager les traits les plus exaspérants.

Allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main qu'il est sans doute censé lire et les écouteurs de son lecteur cd dans les oreilles, il tape le rythme contre le montant de son lit et fait claquer son chewing-gum. Encore et _encore. _Le genre de chose que faisait Dean quand il s'ennuyait et que la seule activité intéressante lui semblait être de pousser son petit frère à bout. Dans le cas de Marcus, Sam n'arrive pas à dire si c'est volontaire ou pas.

Il jette des regards dans la direction de son colocataire en espérant capter son attention, essaie de se racler la gorge avec ostentation – mais ne parvient pas à passer la barrière musicale. S'il s'était agi de Dean, Sam lui aurait déjà arraché les écouteurs des oreilles et lui aurait clairement manifesté son mécontentement, quitte à employer la violence physique – hé, ce n'est pas comme si Dean ne savait pas se défendre. Mais il ne s'agit pas du frère avec qui il a grandi et qui l'a pratiquement élevé, et Sam aimerait éviter de s'aliéner encore plus la personne dont il va devoir continuer à partager la chambre pour une période indéterminée.

Il essaie de se concentrer à nouveau sur les livres ouverts devant lui, mais les bruits qui trahissent la présence de Marcus l'en empêchent. S'il est vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il doit reconnaître que ce ne sont pas tant ces bruits en eux-mêmes qui nuisent à sa concentration que le fait que ce n'est pas Marcus qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir à ses côtés.

Il jette encore un regard à Marcus, et soupire. Son frère lui manque. Depuis près de deux mois qu'il est entré à l'université, il ne l'a pas une fois appelé comme il a dit qu'il le ferait. Il a failli, plusieurs fois, allant jusqu'à faire dérouler le menu de ses numéros préenregistrés, mais ne s'est jamais décidé à effectivement passer l'appel.

Il avait toujours de bonnes raisons : il était trop tard – Dean était probablement en pleine chasse, ou en compagnie féminine – ou il était trop tôt – et Dean devait être en train de dormir, et il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé être tiré brutalement du sommeil ; ou encore, John devait être dans les parages et risquait d'entendre la conversation, ou pire, de répondre au téléphone, et Sam n'a pas du tout envie d'avoir à faire avec son père, qui l'a tout de même _chassé – _ils peuvent être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

Évidemment, il n'aide pas que les Winchester aient toujours eu des horaires si irréguliers. Mais il y a aussi une partie de Sam, celle qui aspire à affirmer son indépendance depuis plusieurs années déjà, à cesser d'être le « bébé » de la famille, qui veut prouver à Dean qu'il peut se débrouiller seul, qu'il n'a pas besoin que son grand frère lui tienne la main et le protège du vaste monde. Sam veut compter pour lui-même, ne plus être le « fils de » ou le « frère de », et il craint que s'il appelle trop tôt Dean l'interprète comme un signe qu'il ne peut s'en sortir sans lui.

Décidant qu'il étouffe dans sa chambre, Sam referme ses livres et rassemble ses affaires pour poursuivre son travail en bibliothèque, où il espère aussi croiser quelques amis. Il préfère en général travailler seul, mais quand Dean lui manque trop, il aime s'entourer. C'est un des aspects de sa nouvelle vie qui lui plaît le plus – la possibilité de voir quand il en a envie des gens qu'il apprécie et qui ne sont pas sa famille.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, à plus tard »

La réponse de Marcus est un vague geste de la main et un « Mm hm » indifférent.

Sam a toujours aimé les bibliothèques – ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'est très vite trouvé investi dans les travaux de recherches de sa famille, une autre étant que c'est la partie de la chasse la moins risquée. Il aime l'atmosphère paisible, studieuse, presque sacrée, les rayonnages de livres, et les groupes de gens clairsemés, chacun absorbé dans sa propre tâche comme si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait.

Il cherche parmi ces gens des têtes familières, et tombe bientôt sur une chevelure blonde qu'il connaît. Rebecca Warren suit plusieurs cours avec lui, et ils ont très vite sympathisé, malgré une différence de milieu social qui mettait Sam assez mal à l'aise au départ – les parents de Becky sont riches, tandis que Sam et Dean ont grandi dans une quasi-misère. Il s'approche de la table en souriant.

« Bonjour, Becky »

La jeune fille sursaute, et laisse échapper un petit cri qui lui vaut des regards noirs en provenance des autres étudiants.

« Sam ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu devrais essayer de faire un peu plus de bruit en marchant.

- Euh, désolé. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr. Là, je te fais de la place. »

Sam prend place et salue les autres personnes assises à la table. Il y a un garçon brun qu'il reconnaît comme le frère de Becky, Zach, qui est un an plus âgé, et une jeune fille rousse que Sam ne connaît pas. Becky suit son regard et fait tout de suite les présentations.

« Sam, voici Karen Wane, ma colocataire. Karen, Sam Winchester »

La jeune fille lui sourit, et Sam murmure les salutations d'usage.

« Winchester… Comme le fusil ? »

Sam laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Eh oui, comme le fusil.

- Oh, pardon, tout le monde doit te dire ça.

- Il n'y a pas à t'excuser, ça ne fait rien. »

En fait, Sam aime bien son nom, et aime le fait qu'il puisse l'assumer ouvertement maintenant qu'il ne vit plus en marge de la société. Malgré l'histoire tragique de sa famille, malgré la rancœur qu'il éprouve envers son père, il est un Winchester et ça signifie quelque chose, même si les autres n'en savent rien.

« Sérieusement, Sam, reprend Becky, tu es le type le plus silencieux que je connaisse. Tu marches comme un…agent secret. Ou un serial killer. »

Même sachant que Becky le taquine, Sam ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir sur la défensive face à ce genre de remarque. Se déplacer sans faire de bruits fait partie de l'entraînement qu'il a reçu, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte la plupart du temps, mais il n'aime pas que ce soit l'un des traits qui le désignent comme bizarre et différent.

Zach adresse un sourire moqueur à sa soeur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si Sam avait été un danger, je t'aurais protégée. Sans doute.

- Hm, je ne suis pas très rassurée, surtout que Sam me semble bien plus grand et plus costaud que toi.

- Hé. Je me sens très insulté. La taille ne compte pas, d'abord.

- Ah, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous… »

Sam suit les chamailleries du frère et de la sœur avec le sourire, songeant à son propre frère et à leurs discussions sans queue ni tête. Comme à chaque fois qu'il est témoin de la relation sans complication des Warren, il est envahi de tendresse et de mélancolie.

Karen regarde aussi Rebecca et Zach avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah les frères et sœurs, commente-elle, on ne peut pas vivre avec et on ne peut pas vivre sans, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as des frères ou des sœurs, Sam ? »

Le silence se fait autour de la table. Becky et Zach regardent Sam avec embarras. Karen, la confusion peinte sur le visage, semble prise au dépourvu par la réaction à son innocente question.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Euh, c'est que, commence nerveusement Becky, Sam ne parle pas de sa famille.

- Oh, désolée je…

- Non, ça ne fait rien », l'interrompt Sam, horriblement embarrassé. Il n'a pas envie de parler de son frère, pas vraiment, mais il ne veut pas non plus nier son existence, parce que ça ressemblerait trop à une trahison. « J'ai un grand frère. Euh, je… On ne se parle pas trop en ce moment. » _Mais de temps en temps, j'ai sa voix dans ma tête. Cool, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'est Becky qui rompt le silence en enchaînant sur les cours et les profs, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, Sam a du mal à prêter attention à ce qu'elle dit, mais en tout cas, il sait qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé autant de reconnaissance envers quelqu'un.

Un peu plus tard, il s'en retourne vers sa chambre ; il fait presque nuit, mais il a du mal à détacher son esprit du poids insistant de son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean. Il s'arrête, pose son sac par terre et s'adosse contre un mur. Il n'y a personne aux alentours et il commence à faire si noir qu'on voit à peine à quelques mètres devant soi, mais ça ne perturbe pas Sam outre mesure : il a l'habitude de l'obscurité, et pleinement confiance en sa capacité à se défendre.

Il joue pendant plusieurs minutes avec les touches de son téléphone, toujours en équilibre précaire sur le fil de l'indécision, si bien que c'est presque par accident qu'il finit par appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Quand il entend la tonalité, son cœur se met à battre trop fort et il pense à raccrocher, mais la voix de son frère à l'autre bout de la ligne le prend de court.

_« Sam ? Sammy, c'est toi ? »_

C'est bien la voix de Dean, le vrai, Dean-qui-n'est-pas-une-voix-dans-sa-tête, et pendant quelques secondes Sam a la bouche trop sèche pour parler.

_« Sam ? T'es là ? »_

Il est soudain pris de panique à l'idée que Dean raccroche avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, alors il répond précipitamment :

« Euh, oui, c'est moi. Tu… Ça va ?

- _Ça va. Et toi ?_

- Bien. »

S'ensuit un silence gêné où Sam commence à regretter d'avoir appelé. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se téléphoner pour le simple plaisir de discuter – surtout parce qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, il y a tout juste deux mois. Les choses que Sam aurait envie de dire à son frère, il ne peut pas se résoudre à les énoncer à voix haute, sans même voir son visage. Lui dire qu'il lui manque, tellement. Lui demander si son père lui en veut toujours, s'il ne veut vraiment jamais le revoir. Lui demander pourquoi il n'a pas pris sa défense lors de la dispute fatidique avec John. _Pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes toujours son parti à lui ? _Non, ce ne sont décidemment pas des choses qu'il peut dire lors de leur première conversation en deux mois.

_« Les cours, ça va ? »_

Sam commence un peu à parler de sa vie à l'université, avec quelques commentaires de temps à autre de la part de Dean. Il ne sait pas bien si son frère est vraiment intéressé, ou s'il n'a posé la question que pour briser l'horrible silence – ce qui est déconcertant, parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il savait déchiffrer la moindre intonation dans la voix de son aîné.

Alors il ne sait pas si c'est son imagination, mais il a l'impression que la voix de son frère est un peu pâteuse. Ce pourrait être le sommeil – la chasse oblige parfois à des horaires indus – ou l'alcool, mais Sam ne peut se défaire d'une affreuse suspicion.

« Dean, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- _Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

- Je sais pas, ta voix est…

- _Quoi, ma voix ? Putain, Sam, tu peux pas être un peu plus clair ?_

- Mais je sais pas, merde ! Ta voix est bizarre ! Tu as bu, ou… »

Il n'y a que du silence au bout du fil, et Sam commence à se demander s'il n'est pas tout seul, si Dean ne s'est pas barré et n'a pas laissé le téléphone toujours en communication sur une table, ou autre part.

_« Non, j'ai pas bu. » _Sèchement. Vexé, peut-être.

« Alors… T'as pris des médicaments ? » Sam sent son estomac se nouer. « Tu es blessé ? Malade ? Dean ? C'est grave ?

- _Je suis en train de te parler non ? Je suis pas mourant, Sam. Tu sais ce que c'est, j'ai pas été assez rapide, et… Ça arrive. J'ai pris des antalgiques, oui, et je suis un peu crevé, mais c'est tout. Vraiment pas de quoi s'affoler._

- Où est Papa ?

- _Il est parti nous chercher un truc à manger. C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'une baby-sitter, Sam._

- C'est pas ce que je… » Il soupire, irrité. « Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- _Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »_ et cette fois, Sam ne manque pas de reconnaître l'amertume dans la voix de son frère.

Et la vérité, c'est que non, il n'a pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Il préfèrerait ne pas avoir à y penser du tout, à la possibilité que son père ou son frère soit blessés, estropiés, tués quelque part dans le pays pendant que lui serait en train de travailler, de dormir, ou de sortir avec des amis. Son silence doit être suffisamment éloquent, parce que Dean reprend :

_« Bon, Sammy, tu dois avoir des tas de choses à faire…_

- Dean…

- _Et puis, moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de faire une petite sieste, alors… »_

Qu'est-ce que Sam peut bien répondre, hein ? Alors après ça, c'est à peu près tout. Ils se disent en revoir et raccrochent ; la conversation a duré 9 minutes et 20 secondes. Sam aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il se sent mieux maintenant, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il se dit qu'il rappellera plus tard, essaiera d'arranger les choses, et sur cette pensée il reprend le chemin vers sa chambre. C'est fou comme il a l'impression qu'il fait plus noir maintenant qu'il y a à peine un quart d'heure.

--

Jessica Moore – Jess, pour les intimes – est blonde, vive et jolie. Elle est aussi directe, sans complexes, et possède un sens de l'humour parfois un peu cru, pas bien différent de celui de Dean – ce qui est curieux, parce qu'elle partage aussi le même anniversaire que le grand frère de Sam. Elle illumine la vie de Sam depuis plus d'un mois, et il se réveille tous les jours en se demandant comment il peut avoir autant de chance, jamais tout à fait sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve et qu'il ne va pas bientôt se réveiller. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une soirée où des amis communs les ont présentés, ce qui est on ne peut plus banal, mais Sam est tout à fait pour le banal et l'ordinaire.

Il a l'impression, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est à Stanford, qu'il peut enfin être complètement lui-même avec quelqu'un, même si cela s'accompagne d'un voile opaque jeté sur son passé et sa famille, un voile qu'il espère n'avoir jamais à lever. Mais en dépit de tout le bien-être que lui procure la compagnie de Jess, une petite ombre vient obscurcir le tableau, un malaise dont Sam sait – espère – que Jess n'a aucune conscience, mais qui en ce qui le concerne grandit de plus en plus. Le fait est qu'après un mois et deux semaines de relation, Sam et Jess n'ont toujours pas…, enfin… _Couché ensemble ! Sexe ! Fais pas ta vieille fille frigide, Sammy, et utilise les mots qui conviennent ! _La voix de Dean dans sa tête se fait entendre moins souvent depuis qu'il est avec Jess, mais quand il s'agit des sujets de prédilection de son frère, tel que le sexe, elle a du mal être réduite au silence, tout comme le vrai Dean.

Le problème, dans l'esprit de Sam du moins, est qu'il sait que Jess a déjà eu des amants, tandis que lui n'a jamais…– _puceau ! – Oh, la ferme, Dean. _ Adolescent, il est sorti avec quelques filles, mais la sexualité exubérante de son frère a toujours eu pour effet de l'inhiber dans tout ce qui concerne le commerce avec l'autre sexe. Si sur tous les autres niveaux il se trouve en harmonie avec Jess, sur ce _niveau-là, _il se sent inférieur, anormal presque, pour être resté vierge aussi longtemps, et il craint la réaction de sa petite amie, son incrédulité, ses moqueries, son mépris peut-être. Il se torture longuement l'esprit sur le sujet, se demandant s'il faudrait en parler à Jess, ou ne rien lui dire et espérer que le moment venu son inexpérience ne sera pas trop criante, planifier le moment en question, ou attendre de se laisser porter par l'instant.

Sam étant par nature quelqu'un de méthodique et d'organisé, il opte pour la planification. L'anniversaire de Jess arrive, le premier anniversaire depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, et Marcus sera chez ses parents, ce qui fait qu'ils auront la chambre de Sam pour eux seuls. L'occasion est presque trop idéale. Un dîner au restaurant, où il lui offrira son cadeau, un cinéma, puis il lui proposera de venir dans sa chambre, et…

Sam a un nœud à l'estomac toute la journée. Toutes les connaissances qu'il a sur le sexe et les femmes lui proviennent de Dean – leur père n'a jamais daigné lui toucher un mot sur le sujet, laissant, comme pour tant d'autres choses, la tâche ingrate à son fils aîné – et il ne veut surtout pas penser à Dean, parce que s'il a à l'esprit la voix moqueuse de son frère au moment crucial, il sait qu'il va perdre tous ses moyens. Sauf que c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Dean aujourd'hui, et Sam se dit qu'il doit y avoir une sorte d'ironie cosmique là-dessous.

Ce qui fait en tout cas qu'en plus de l'appréhension envers _ce soir_, Sam est assailli par une crise de nostalgie comme il n'en a pas eu depuis longtemps, se demandant longuement s'il va appeler son frère ou pas. Il se décide sur le _pas, _parce que leur dernière conversation téléphonique ne s'est vraiment pas bien passée, et sans doute que Dean n'a pas envie de lui parler, ou peut-être que c'est Sam qui n'a pas envie de parler à Dean, il n'est pas bien sûr. Il aimerait juste ne pas avoir l'impression qu'on lui a volé l'air des poumons à la pensée de cette occasion manquée d'entendre la voix de son frère.

Si Jess se rend compte qu'il est ailleurs – et perceptive comme elle est, elle s'en rend certainement compte – elle a la bonne idée de ne rien en dire, parce que Sam ne se voit pas du tout lui expliquer ce qu'il a dans la tête.

Les choses se passent en définitive étonnamment bien. Sans que Sam sache vraiment comment ils en sont arrivé là, ils se retrouvent enlacés sur son lit. Jess n'a plus de chemisier, et Sam est en train de dégrafer son soutien-gorge – avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'efficacité – quand il a un soudain accès de panique. Il repousse sa petite amie, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits.

« Sam ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sam se sent rougir comme jamais, espérant avec ferveur que contre toute attente, le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds.

« C'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais…Tu vois. »

Il fait un vague geste de la main en direction du corps à moitié dénudé de Jess. La jeune fille le fixe un instant, surprise, et Sam attend sa réaction le cœur battant. Puis elle sourit d'un air attendri, et tend la main vers sa joue.

« Oh, chéri… Ce n'est pas grave. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Les craintes de Sam s'envolent alors comme par enchantement, et il n'y a plus que _Jess_.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, ils sont tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre, presque _l'un sur l'autre_, sur le lit trop étroit. Sam est fatigué, mais même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas s'endormir. La tension de la journée s'est évanouie, et il se sent bien, apaisé, plus proche de Jess qu'il ne l'a jamais été de personne d'autre.

« Alors, ça va mieux maintenant ? chuchote Jess, même s'il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de parler tout bas.

- Mieux ?

- Tu ne pensais pas que je n'avais pas remarqué, tout de même ? Tu as été absent toute la journée. C'est parce que tu étais nerveux ? Pour ce soir ? »

Il sent le sourire malicieux de Jess faute de le voir. De nouveau, la chaleur lui monte au visage.

« Tu trouves ça ridicule ? D'avoir planifié ?

- Ridicule, non. Je trouve ça mignon.

- Mignon, hein ?

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul à prévoir à l'avance ce genre de chose. »

Un silence confortable s'installe pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce Jess reprenne la parole.

« Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui te préoccupait ? »

Sam sent la prudence derrière la formulation. Il sait que Jess respecte la multitude de secrets qui l'entourent, et peut-être même qu'elle trouve ça attirant, mais il a aussi conscience qu'elle a espoir qu'il finisse par lui faire totalement confiance avec le temps. Et ça brise le cœur de Sam de se dire que ça ne sera jamais possible. Mais en cet instant, il se sent tellement proche de Jess, tellement en communion, qu'il veut partager avec elle quelque chose de son passé, quelque chose d'intime et de précieux.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Il se sépare doucement de Jess et sort du lit. Il est nu, et sent le regard de la jeune fille sur lui. Il est à la fois mal-à-l'aise, flatté, et curieusement excité. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de regard sur lui, ni de se balader nu devant quelqu'un d'autre, et il n'est toujours pas sûr de mériter l'appréciation de Jess.

Il se déplace dans la pénombre avec l'aisance qu'il tient de son expérience de chasseur, trouve sa veste abandonnée par terre avec le reste de leurs vêtements, et fouille dans les poches jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherche. Son portefeuille. Puis il retourne dans le lit, conscient de la curiosité grandissante de Jess, et jouant délibérément avec.

« Allume la lampe de chevet, tu veux bien ? »

Pendant que Jess s'exécute, il ouvre son portefeuille et en extirpe la photo de son frère qu'il garde à l'intérieur depuis deux ans – depuis son départ pour l'université. Il la tend sans un mot à Jess, soudain trop ému pour parler. Il profite de ce que sa petite amie détaille avec attention la photo pour la regarder lui aussi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La photo est mauvaise, un peu floue, et avec trop de lumière pour que le décor soit facilement distinguable. Dean a une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil, une trace noire sur la joue, et il porte un jean déchiré et un t-shirt gris qui a vu des jours meilleurs. Derrière lui se trouve l'Impala, qu'il réparait au moment où la photo a été prise, étincelante sous le soleil.

Jess prend plusieurs minutes pour étudier le cliché, cherchant probablement à deviner qui est l'individu pris en photo, et quel message Sam veut lui communiquer. Puis elle lève la tête, l'air désolé, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir échoué à une sorte de test. Sam sent son cœur s'emplir de tendresse.

« Sam ? Qui est-ce ?

- Mon frère. Dean. C'est une vieille photo. Et pas très bonne, mais…c'est lui. Mon seul et unique frère. »

La tristesse assombrit les yeux de Jess, et Sam réalise subitement ce qu'elle doit penser concernant ce frère dont il n'a jamais parlé. Il s'empresse de la détromper.

« Oh, il est toujours en vie. Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis entré à l'université. Et Dean n'aime pas être pris en photo, alors je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix. En fait c'est moi qui l'ai prise, cette photo, par surprise, alors c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas très bonne. Il a dix-huit ans là-dessus, mais il est plus vieux que moi, de quatre ans. Pour tout te dire… Il fête ses vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui. »

Jess lève les sourcils pour marquer sa surprise.

« Eh bien, quelle coïncidence.

- N'est-ce pas.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais un frère ? »

Jess hoche la tête. Il sait qu'elle est déçue, même si elle le cache bien, ne voulant sans doute pas gâcher le moment d'ouverture et le voir se refermer sur lui-même. Jess a eu une sœur aînée qu'elle n'a jamais connue, emportée par la mort subite du nourrisson à l'âge de cinq mois, et à part Jess, ses parents n'ont jamais eu d'autres enfants. Alors Jess se nourrit des histoires de frères et sœurs des autres, portant le deuil de quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Sam comprend parfaitement cela – il est bien placé pour – et il sait que pour la jeune fille, le fait qu'il ait un frère dont il n'a jamais parlé s'apparente à une sorte de trahison.

Il soupire, et cherche les mots pour s'expliquer du mieux possible sans trop en dévoiler non plus.

« C'est compliqué… Je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis longtemps, ne lui ai pas parlé au téléphone non plus depuis longtemps…

- Vous n'êtes pas proches? »

Sam a un reniflement désabusé. Si seulement c'était le cas, tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça…Mais quand je suis parti pour l'université, j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille et mon… passé. Dean et moi, on s'est parlé au téléphone quelques fois après cela, mais on finissait toujours par se disputer. Et c'était dur, parce qu'avant, on ne se disputait presque jamais. On se chamaillait, ça oui, constamment, mais de vraies disputes… Alors quelque part, je crois que c'était plus facile de ne plus lui parler du tout que de m'engueuler avec lui.

- A quel sujet vous vous disputiez ?

- Parce que… » Sam soupire à nouveau. Voilà la conversation qu'il redoutait, voilà pourquoi il n'a jamais parlé de Dean jusqu'à présent. Son frère se confond trop avec la tragédie de la famille Winchester, la chasse, les créatures qui se tapissent dans l'obscurité, toutes les choses dont il ne peut pas parler à sa petite amie dont la vie respire une bienheureuse normalité. Il commence à regretter d'avoir sorti cette fichue photo du secret de son portefeuille.

« C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? » complète doucement Jess, avant de soupirer à son tour devant son silence. « Tu n'es pas obligé de te confier si tu n'en as pas envie, Sam. Moi, je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais alors pourquoi me parler de ton frère maintenant ?

- Je… je voulais partager avec toi quelque chose de ma vie d'avant, quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur. Dean… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon frère. Mais il y a des choses… Je suis désolé, Jess, je sais que tu te poses des questions, mais…

- C'est pas grave, Sam. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas te presser. Merci pour m'avoir parlé de ton frère. » Elle agite la photo, et sourit d'un air moqueur. « Il est plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs.

- Oh, je t'en_ prie._

- C'est que ça doit être de famille, alors. »

Ils s'embrassent, et Sam est soulagé d'avoir réussi à détourner la conversation, bien que ce soit lui qui l'ait initiée. Une mauvaise idée, vraiment, née de l'euphorie illusoire qui suit l'acte sexuel. Il sait que Jess voudra en savoir plus, maintenant, même si pour l'instant elle ne presse pas. Et il ne peut pas lui donner ce qu'elle attend. Il ne _peut _pas.

Il pense encore une fois à son frère, et c'est comme un adieu. Peu importe ce qu'il veut, peu importe ce qu'il _rêve, _on est dans la réalité, la dure réalité, Sam le sait bien, et il craint que Dean et Jess appartiennent à deux monde qui ne pourront probablement jamais se réconcilier.

_Joyeux anniversaire, frangin._

Le chagrin et le regret qui l'envahissent ne sont supportables que grâce à l'étreinte de Jess.

--

Noël est une affaire qui met Sam mal à l'aise depuis des années. C'est peut-être la frénésie qui semble saisir les gens à l'approche des fêtes, les foules qui envahissent les magasins, les décorations trop brillantes, trop tapageuses qui naissent spontanément un peu partout, le fait qu'on ne puisse pas regarder la télé, qu'on ne puisse pas avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un sans qu'il y ait allusion à Noël, chez qui passer Noël, que manger pour Noël, quoi offrir à Noël.

C'est peut-être le fait que Noël est censé être une fête familiale et que Sam n'a plus vraiment de famille – ou c'est tout comme. Et peut-être aussi parce que quand il regarde dans son enfance, il voit trop de Noël passés dans des motels miteux, des Noëls où John n'était pas là, ou alors avait complètement oublié l'évènement et se le faisait rappeler discrètement par Dean, jusqu'à ce que finalement, les années précédant son départ pour l'université, ils n'accordent plus du tout d'importance à la date, et que Sam se dise que c'est mieux comme ça. On ne peut pas être déçu quand on ne s'attend à rien.

Depuis qu'il est à Stanford, Sam a passé ses Noëls en solitaire, tous ces amis rejoignant leurs familles pour les fêtes. À ceux qui s'inquiétaient de ce qu'il allait faire, il répondait vaguement qu'il allait chez des gens, sans jamais préciser de quels gens il s'agissait. Il a parfois pensé à passer chez Bobby, ou Pasteur Jim, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de faire ça dans le dos de son père et de son frère. Alors il a toujours consciencieusement ignoré Noël, tâche peu aisée s'il en est.

Cette année, il est chez les parents de Jess, et c'est son premier véritable Noël depuis… C'est peut-être son tout premier véritable Noël. L'année précédente il ne sortait avec Jess que depuis trop peu de temps encore pour avoir le droit à la fameuse et redoutée _présentation aux parents. _

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sam rencontre les parents de sa petite amie. Il y a eu tout d'abord l'anniversaire de la mère de Jess, puis l'anniversaire de son père, l'anniversaire de mariage des parents, Thanksgiving, et Sam a le tournis devant toutes ces occasions de célébration, car il n'est pas du tout, du tout habitué à cela. Les Winchester ne célèbrent pas. Les Winchester se souviennent, portent le deuil, chassent, se battent, et occasionnellement, s'accordent la satisfaction du guerrier après une bataille, mais, Dieu les en gardent, ils ne font pas la _fête._

Les Moore sont des gens sympathiques et chaleureux. Mme Moore est blonde comme sa fille, professeur de littérature en lycée, douce et souriante comme Sam s'imagine qu'une mère doit être, M. Moore est peu causant, mais paisible, là où John Winchester est peu causant et abrupt.

Sam pense qu'ils l'aiment bien, en tout cas Jess affirme qu'ils l'aiment bien, mais il peut aussi sentir un peu de méfiance de leur part, c'est le genre de chose qu'il a appris à percevoir chez les gens. Et franchement, il ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Jess est leur fille unique, leur bébé, et il est tout à fait normal qu'ils s'inquiètent au sujet du garçon avec qui elle sort – avec qui elle vit, maintenant, puisque ça fait deux mois que Sam et Jess ont emménagé ensemble – surtout quand le garçon en question a un passé aussi mystérieux qu'un ancien homme de main de la mafia, et une famille dont l'existence reste encore à prouver.

Le problème n'est donc pas les parents de Jess, le problème c'est _Noël _en lui-même, et le fait que c'est pour Sam l'occasion de rencontrer non plus seulement les parents de la jeune fille, mais sa famille au grand complet, ce qui, comme Sam s'en rend bientôt compte, n'est pas peu dire.

« Alors là c'est Tante Bess, la sœur aînée de Maman, Oncle Marty, leurs filles Lily, Joan, Abby. Là-bas c'est ma grand-mère, du côté de mon père. Le garnement qui se cache derrière le sapin, c'est… »

Sam s'emmêle bientôt dans les noms et les visages, et espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'interrogation surprise à la fin du séjour. Jess est peut-être fille unique, mais elle se rattrape largement sur le nombre d'oncles, de tantes, de grands-parents, de cousins et de cousines. Sam ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'avoir autant de famille. Il se sent littéralement submergé.

Jess le présente à chacun d'entre eux, fière et amoureuse, et à chaque fois Sam a le droit à un commentaire entendu du genre « Ah, _Sam,_ bien sûr » avec toutes sortes de tons et d'expressions divers et variés qui laissent penser qu'on a dû beaucoup parler de lui dans la famille, ce qui le met encore plus mal à l'aise s'il est possible.

Noël chez les Moore est… eh bien, c'est Noël comme Sam ne l'a jamais vu qu'à la télévision, le genre de Noël dont Dean a toujours affirmé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exister pour de vrai, fort de la même conviction avec laquelle il affirme que les extraterrestres ou Bigfoot n'existent pas, impossible, _voyons Sam, sois sérieux deux minutes. _

Il y a le sapin dans le séjour, immense et décoré de guirlandes chatoyantes, de boules de verres, de petites figurines de bois, et surmonté triomphalement d'une étoile dorée. Quelque chose d'enfantin se réveille en Sam, et il doit se retenir de faire « Oooh… » en entrant dans la pièce. C'est le genre de sapin qu'il n'a vu que dans les centres commerciaux, ou au travers des fenêtres des maisons des autres. Le genre qui n'aurait jamais tenu dans une petite chambre de motel.

Et le sapin n'est pas seul, bien sûr, toute une décoration l'accompagne, comme si la maison dans son ensemble s'était habillée pour Noël. La couronne sur la porte d'entrée, les guirlandes un peu partout, sur les meubles, enroulées autour de la rampe d'escalier, et des tas d'autres trucs brillants non identifiés accrochés dans chaque pièce. L'ensemble donne un peu le tournis à Sam, il a peur de faire un faux-pas et de décrocher quelque chose par accident, et ne sait plus où se mettre, surtout lorsque chaque centimètre carré de la maison semble occupé par un des innombrables membres de la famille de Jess.

Il y a toute sorte d'activité de Noël dont Sam ne pensait pas qu'elles se faisaient vraiment. Ils chantent des cantiques de Noël, dont il ne connaît que vaguement l'air. Ils boivent du lait de poule, et Sam se fait remarquer en reniflant le breuvage avec un peu de méfiance, jusqu'à ce que Jess lui murmure de quoi il s'agit. Il a conscience qu'elle l'observe attentivement, prenant note de la manière dont il est aussi à l'aise dans ce contexte que s'il avait débarqué en pleine Chine médiévale.

Depuis un an qu'ils sont ensemble, Jess n'a jamais essayé de le forcer à discuter de sa famille et de son enfance, mais il sait qu'elle collecte les indices, et qu'un jour il va falloir présenter une sacrée bonne explication. Ses cicatrices, en particulier, sont quelque chose qui la perturbe beaucoup. Après leur première nuit ensemble, lors du vingtième anniversaire de Jess – et du vingt-cinquième anniversaire de Dean – chacun a eu amplement l'occasion d'apprendre par cœur le corps de l'autre, et Jess n'a pas pu manquer de remarquer ces marques, inhabituelles par leur nombre – même si Dean en a encore plus, mais bien sûr, il ne va pas aller dire ça à Jess – et le plus souvent aussi par leur forme. Il a essayé d'expliquer de manière satisfaisante chacune d'entre elles, mais il a bien vu que cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser sa petite amie.

Sam sait bien que Jess pense qu'il a été maltraité par son père, même si elle n'a jamais fait part de ses pensées à voix haute. Il a honte de ne pas la détromper. Honte de ce qui ressemble à une trahison envers son père, qui malgré tous ses défauts n'a jamais levé la main sur lui ou sur son frère, honte de la laisser ruminer des scénarios sans doute plus horribles les uns que les autres. Mais tant qu'elle ne pause pas de question, il se tait.

Son attitude ce soir ne parle sans doute pas en la faveur de John Winchester. Et d'ailleurs, Sam en veut à son père, qui a fait de lui cet être inadapté qui ne sait pas se comporter lors d'un simple Noël en famille. À table il essaie de se faire discret. Il essaie de ne pas rester bouche bée devant la quantité de nourriture, plus qu'il n'en a jamais vu sans doute, et devant un repas qui comporte plus de deux plats. Les précédentes invitations chez les Moore ne l'ont pas encore rôdé pour ce genre de marathon gustatif.

Il se sent perdu au milieu des conversations qui se croisent autour de la table, tous ces gens qui ont des tas de choses à se dire et qui sont une _famille_, alors il se concentre sur son assiette. Il fait honneur à tous les plats, au ravissement de Mme Moore, car sachant ce que c'est de se serrer la ceinture, il a appris à profiter de la nourriture tant qu'il y en a. Il reçoit en retour des remarques sur son appétit, qui bien qu'amicales, l'embarrassent profondément. Il n'a pas le sans-gêne absolu de son frère, et il veut que ces gens l'apprécient, mais il se sent étranger, déplacé.

Tout le monde est aimable avec lui, et l'ambiance est chaleureuse, mais au bout d'un moment Sam se sent étouffer. Alors lorsque la famille s'éparpille pour faire une petite pause avant le dessert – surtout pour le bénéfice des enfants, qui ont eu toutes les peines du monde à rester assis tranquilles la durée du repas – il sort s'asseoir sous le porche quelques instants.

Il fait nuit, mais l'air est doux, commodité de l'hiver californien. L'atmosphère est tranquille, et il est vite rasséréné par le silence et l'obscurité. Le ciel est vivement étoilé, comme il l'est dans les endroits éloignés des grandes villes, velours bleu nuit piqué de pierres précieuses.

Il est rejoint par Jess, hésitante comme si elle craignait de ne pas être la bienvenue, avec cette prudence qu'elle a quand elle sent qu'elle touche ses zones d'ombres. Il lui offre un sourire pour la rassurer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que, tout ça… Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Les Noëls n'étaient pas comme ça chez moi.

- Alors comment étaient-ils ? »

Il réfléchit sérieusement à sa réponse. Il ne veut pas rajouter au tableau sans doute déjà noir que Jess se peint. Il repense aux Noëls qu'il a eu, à l'époque où il fêtait encore Noël, et au milieu des souvenirs gris et misérables, il retrouve quelques moments chaleureux. Ce Noël chez Pasteur Jim où ils l'ont aidé à préparer la messe, recevant de menus présents de la part des paroissiens en échange. Celui où John a reçu diverses pâtisseries de la part d'une famille qu'il avait sauvée, et où ils se sont nourris de gâteaux trois jours durant. Celui où Sam a offert à Dean l'amulette qu'il destinait à son père, et a vu le visage de son frère s'éclairer de joie pure. La seule fois où il a vu Dean revêtir une expression semblable est le jour où John lui a cédé l'Impala.

« Les Noëls chez moi étaient… moins imposants.

- Ah oui, j'imagine. Nous, on est toujours plutôt nombreux à chaque fois. Maman insiste pour rassembler tout le monde. Elle dit que c'est une fête de famille, et que c'est la seule occasion qu'on a d'être tous ensemble.

- Une fête de famille, oui. »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la sienne, de famille, parce que c'est toujours ce qu'ils sont, malgré tout. Toujours ce qu'ils seront, même s'il passe sa vie entière sans plus jamais les voir. Que font-ils en ce moment ? Ils ne fêtent pas Noël, ça s'est sûr. Peut-être qu'ils chassent, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. En pensant à cela, il sent un poids familier lui peser sur l'estomac. Il ne sait pas si ce poids disparaîtra complètement un jour.

« Ils te manquent ? demande subitement Jess.

- Qui ça ?

- Ta famille. Dean » ajoute-t-elle, puisque son frère est le membre de sa famille sur lequel il a offert le plus d'information – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, en définitive.

- Oui » répond-il sincèrement, sans préciser s'il parle de sa famille ou seulement de Dean.

Elle le regarde à nouveau avec cette expression attentive, comme si elle essayait de rassembler les pièces éparpillées du puzzle pour en faire un ensemble cohérent. Elle attend un moment qu'il ajoute quelque chose – par exemple pourquoi il ne les appelle pas s'ils lui manquent vraiment – puis comme rien ne vient, se lève et lui dit :

« On rentre à l'intérieur ? Hiver californien ou pas, moi je commence à avoir froid. »

Il jette encore coup d'œil à la nuit opaque, environnement de prédilection des Winchester, avant de laisser Jess l'entraîner à l'intérieur, vers le bruit, la chaleur et la lumière.

--

Le paysage californien défile à travers la vitre passager de l'Impala, sous la pâle lumière de l'aube naissante, et Sam est perdu dans ses pensées. À côté de lui, Dean conduit en silence.

Il avait juré de ne plus jamais chasser, puis quelques paroles bien choisies, un regard perdu de son frère, et le voilà revenu sur ses positions plus vite qu'une girouette. Il est encore un peu abasourdi de la vitesse avec laquelle c'est arrivé – un peu agacé aussi. Il n'est pas sûr que Jess ait apprécié d'ailleurs, et maintenant il se sent coupable de la manière dont il a géré les choses avec elle. Il va falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Il y a encore quelques jours, avant que Dean ne débarque en pleine nuit dans son appartement avec le culot qui le caractérise, _à la recherche d'une bière_, la route de Sam était toute tracée. Il entrerait à l'école de droit, il épouserait Jess – bon, il ne lui a pas encore vraiment demandé, mais il ne peut envisager qu'elle puisse dire non – il deviendrait avocat, ils s'installeraient tous les deux, à Palo Alto, ou ailleurs en Californie, parce que Jess aime le soleil et que Sam aime voir Jess heureuse, ils auraient des enfants, au moins deux, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut que son enfant grandisse seul, garçons ou filles, ça n'a pas d'importance. On pourrait dire – Dean dirait sûrement – que ses rêves sont banals et ennuyeux, mais Sam a vécu dans l'incertitude et le danger toute son enfance et son adolescence, et il n'en veut plus. Il a tiré un trait.

Il a _choisi, _parce que tout est toujours une question de choix, et il sait au fond de lui que ça signifie renoncer à sa famille, même s'il n'aime pas trop y penser. Il est encore trop en colère contre son père pour éprouver du regret à son égard, mais les choses sont différentes en ce qui concerne son frère. Pourtant après deux ans sans se parler, il a réussi à se persuader qu'il est prêt à vivre avec ce sacrifice. Après tout, il aura sa propre famille, sa vie, et puis, dans le secret des tréfonds de son esprit, il se dit que peut-être qu'un jour, il trouvera un moyen de renouer avec Dean, peut-être que si leur mère est enfin vengée, il réussira à le persuader de renoncer à la chasse, peut-être…

Maintenant il ne sait plus, il n'est plus aussi sûr. Ses beaux projets ont perdu une partie de leur lustre. Il repense à la chasse qu'ils viennent d'accomplir, repasse tous les détails dans son esprit, encore et encore, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ils sont parti dans l'Impala, en direction de Jericho, Sam réalisant à peine qu'il a accepté – contre tout ce que lui dicte sa raison – de partir chasser avec Dean. Qu'ils vont peut-être retrouver leur père et qu'il va devoir lui faire face après quatre ans et des paroles haineuses jetées à la figure.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se voient en quatre ans, le silence s'est installé et aucun des deux frères ne sait que faire de ça. Le silence n'avait jamais été un problème pour eux, _avant, _ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de parler pour être bien ensemble. Mais ce silence-là est lourd de choses qui ont été dites et d'autres qui ne l'ont pas été, de choses qui ont changé et d'autres qui sont restées les mêmes.

Sam observe, tiraillé entre familiarité et étrangeté. Il y a les différences, qui lui sautent aux yeux – son frère est plus dur, plus distant, plus un _chasseur_ que jamais – puis il y a le point de vue de Sam qui est différent parce que lui aussi a changé, a mûri. Il entrevoit chez Dean une vulnérabilité, un désespoir qui le met mal à l'aise : peut-être que pour la première fois, confronté à son frère sur un pied d'égalité, Sam aperçoit un éclair de l'homme qu'il est, au-delà du grand frère et du parent de substitution. Il surprend les regards en coin de Dean et se doute que celui-ci fait la même chose de son côté. Il se demande ce qu'il voit, et ce qu'il en pense.

Puis ils commencent à chasser, et Sam est déconcerté de constater avec quelle facilité ils retombent dans leurs anciennes habitudes. Les plaisanteries, les chamailleries, et cette synchronisation qu'il n'a jamais eu avec personne d'autre, pas même Jess, parce que ce n'est pas avec elle qu'il a connu dix-huit ans de vie commune dans une promiscuité presque totale, et un entraînement militaire pour agir et penser comme une seule unité. Dire la même chose en même temps, compléter mutuellement leurs phrases, se mouvoir instinctivement en accord l'un avec l'autre ; ils s'emboîtent comme les pièces correspondantes d'un jeu de construction, et ce serait presque comme si les quatre années de séparation n'avaient pas existé, si ce n'étaient les légères dissonances qui surviennent de temps à autre.

Chasser ne ressemble pas exactement à ce dont Sam se souvient. C'est peut-être l'absence de son père, de ses ordres, de ses exigences, de sa supervision étouffante. Travailler en binôme avec Dean est plus détendu, presque amusant. Au final, Sam se surprend à presque apprécier ce travail. Il retrouve des sensations qu'il avait oubliées : l'excitation de la recherche, l'exaltation de la découverte d'une entité légendaire qu'il n'a pas rencontré jusque-là – John a dit une fois que la curiosité a toujours été sa meilleure qualité et son pire défaut – la plénitude au moment où tout concorde, où la compréhension fait jour, l'attraction du danger, la puissance addictive de l'adrénaline.

Il trouve ça dérangeant, parce que ça marque son appartenance au monde de la chasse, dont il a essayé de se débarrasser pendant quatre ans ; que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'est toujours pas _normal _etne le sera peut-être jamais – ce que Dean ne manque pas de lui répéter. Cela souligne les mensonges dont il s'entoure, les secrets, faisant comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'importance, ne comptaient pas, alors même qu'une voix dans sa tête – celle de Dean, toujours – lui dit qu'il n'y a peut-être rien de plus important. _Est-ce que Jess sait_ qui_ tu es ?_

« À quoi tu penses comme ça ? »

La voix de Dean brisant subitement le silence fait sursauter Sam.

« Quoi ?

- Ben, tu réfléchis avec tellement d'intensité que j'ai peur que tu te fasses un claquage. Alors ?

- Ah, euh… rien de spécial. » Après une pause, il ajoute. « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

- Sammy, ça c'est vraiment adorable. Non, sérieusement. Je n'ai pas de mots.

- Oh, c'est bon. Abruti. Et c'est Sam. »

Quelques minutes de silence, puis la voix de Dean, à nouveau:

« À moi aussi. »

Sam sourit, tête tournée vers la vitre.

Ils arrivent à Palo Alto, trop tôt au goût de Sam. La séparation s'annonce plus dure que la dernière fois, parce qu'à l'époque Sam était en colère, blessé et amer, et que maintenant il n'a plus le secours de ces émotions.

Il était tellement _certain, _il y a encore deux jours seulement, mais aujourd'hui il n'est plus sûr de pouvoir, plus sûr de vouloir.

Non, en fait, il sait exactement ce qu'il veut, il veut attraper Dean par le bras, le traîner dans l'appartement et le présenter convenablement à Jess, les voir apprendre à se connaître et s'apprécier. Il veut que Dean s'installe dans le coin, trouve un travail, rencontre ses amis, fasse partie de sa vie. Mais il sait aussi que son frère n'envisage aucune alternative à la chasse, et qu'il n'est pas plus justifié à l'obliger à arrêter de chasser que Dean ne l'est à obliger Sam à réintégrer ce monde.

La pause est finie, il doit reprendre le cours de sa vie où il l'a laissé. Il a un entretien crucial aujourd'hui avec une école de droit : son avenir est en marche.

« Appelle-moi si tu le trouves. »

Il espère que son frère sait toujours entendre les messages cachés dans ses paroles, comme autrefois, et qu'il comprend l'invitation, hésitante et maladroite, mais sincère. _Reviens-moi. Soyons de nouveau frères._

Dean hoche la tête, fait une moue certainement supposée paraître détachée, mais Sam voit bien qu'il n'est pas convaincu. Lui-même ne sait pas trop s'il est convaincu.

En regardant l'Impala s'éloigner, Sam ne peut retenir un soupir. Alors même que Dean s'en va, tout son être aspire soudainement à la présence de son frère ; cela a toujours été le cas, quelque part, mais il était plus facile de faire semblant avant d'avoir retrouvé la familiarité et le confort de leur relation symbiotique, ou de ce qu'il en subsiste. Il ne veut plus avoir à sacrifier cela à nouveau.

Il n'a peut-être pas besoin de le faire, décide-t-il. Il n'a peut-être pas besoin de choisir, finalement, s'il le veut vraiment, il peut réussir à concilier son frère et le monde obscur de la chasse avec sa nouvelle vie. Il peut amener Jess et Dean à se connaître, présenter son grand frère à ses amis, l'inviter à son mariage, et puis pourquoi pas, aller occasionnellement chasser avec lui, comme ils l'ont fait ce week-end. Comme Dean l'a dit, ils forment une sacrée équipe, tous les deux ; Sam l'avait presque oublié.

Alors qu'il grimpe les escaliers vers son appartement, Sam réfléchit à la manière dont il va arranger le récit de son week-end pour le bénéfice de Jess.

--

Sam jette un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone portable, qui fait apparaître l'heure en chiffres lumineux. 2 :37. Encore une nuit sans sommeil pour Sam Winchester. Un des ressorts du sommier de son lit est cassé, et forme une bosse désagréable dans son dos. Sam bouge un peu pour essayer de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable, mais ne réussit qu'à réveiller la douleur des bleus qu'il a récoltés lors de leur dernière chasse. Comme si une sorte de puissance cosmique malveillante avait décidé de tout faire en son pouvoir pour qu'il ne puisse pas dormir.

Depuis deux heures et trente-sept minutes, on est le 24 janvier. L'anniversaire de Dean. L'anniversaire de Jess. La jeune fille aurait eu vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui, Dean ne vivra peut-être pas pour voir ses trente ans, mais quoi qu'il arrive, pour Sam cette date sera à jamais synonyme tout à la fois d'amour et de perte, de chagrin et de joie. Cela qu'il vive encore dix, trente ou cinquante ans.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Dean pousse un soupir et se retourne dans son sommeil. Profondément endormi, l'enfoiré. Sam observe longuement la silhouette allongée de son frère dans la pénombre. Dans la journée, il se raccroche tant bien que mal aux sentiments d'irritation et de colère que son frère sait si bien provoquer, sans lesquels il serait déjà éparpillé en morceaux. Et le comportement de Dean s'y prête : Dean téméraire, inconscient – _déjà mort, Sammy, rappelle-toi – _faisantn'importe quoi comme si le peu de bon sens qu'il a jamais possédé avait grillé sous le soleil du désert du Nevada, et puis comme d'habitude, impudent, insolent, absolument dépourvu de manières – _est-il vraiment possible qu'on ait été élevés ensemble ? _– et des goûts de chiotte en matière de musique – _mon Dieu, sauvez-moi du rock au volume maximum pendant des_ heures _de trajet._

Mais la nuit, quand il ne dort pas, comme cette nuit, qu'il n'y a personne pour le voir, pas de travail à accomplir, pas de gens à sauver, pas de créature maléfique à tuer…eh bien la nuit, toutes les émotions qu'il maintient enfouies autant que possible dans la journée reviennent à la surface en flots sauvages, toutes dirigées vers son frère : tendresse, affection – infinies, _désespérées _– angoisse, chagrin, désespoir. Puis détermination, toujours. Comme si de voir Dean ainsi endormi, dans une position de vulnérabilité qu'il n'a jamais quand il est réveillé, renforçait sa décision de dorénavant protéger son grand frère de toutes ses forces, de le sauver, quoiqu'il en coûte – et pour Sam ce ne sont pas des mots vides de sens.

Dean a du mal à accepter la nouvelle donne, semble-t-il. Après avoir passé sa vie entière – presque – à veiller sur son petit frère, à le protéger, le _sauver_, à l'élever quasiment, l'inversion des rôles le laisse déconcerté. Mais en ce qui concerne Sam, c'est clair comme le cristal. Les choses ont changé depuis leur enfance. Ils sont tous les deux adultes désormais, mais plus encore, ils sont _partenaires,_ et ça veut dire plus que protéger mutuellement leurs arrières pendant le boulot, parce qu'ils sont aussi frères, parce qu'ils sont aussi tout l'un pour l'autre – _jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et encore au-delà, apparemment. _

Sam sait maintenant, depuis cette terrible nuit à Cold Oak, que Dean ne peut pas vivre sans lui – et ce serait presque amusant, dans le genre histoire romantique à l'eau de rose, si ce n'était pas aussi tragique. Mais s'il y a une chose dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il ne le laissera jamais tomber – _jamais, jamais, tu m'entends ?_ – peu importe ce que peut dire Dean, et s'il y a un trait de caractère Winchester dont Sam a hérité, c'est bien de l'entêtement. Dean l'a traité d'égoïste, cette nuit sur une route perdue d'Illinois, et sans doute a-t-il raison. Sam compte bien sur cet égoïsme pour le mener jusqu'au bout.

Stanford est si loin que ça aurait tout aussi bien pu n'être qu'un rêve, ou des souvenirs d'une autre vie. Les cauchemars sur la mort de Jess, la jeune fille pâle et magnifique collée au plafond, entourée de flammes, et demandant encore et encore « Pourquoi Sam ? », ces rêves-là ont cessé, mais il lui arrive de revoir en songe des scènes anecdotiques sans importance où elle est vivante, des éclats de lumière où il la voit de nouveau rire et sourire. Le chagrin n'a pas disparu, mais s'est adouci. Il aime toujours Jess, ne cessera probablement jamais de l'aimer, mais quelque part en chemin, il a renoncé à tout ce qu'elle et ses années à l'université représentent. Une vie normale, sûre_._ Il est devenu un _chasseur_, ce que Dean a toujours été, mais que Sam n'avait jamais tout à fait compris jusqu'à maintenant.

Il n'en conçoit pas – plus – vraiment d'amertume. Quelque part il n'est pas sûr que cette vie ait jamais vraiment été la sienne, de toute manière. Mais le souvenir de Jess, de l'université, de ses amis, et de ces quatre années reste quelque chose qu'il chérira toujours, une de ces choses – très rares choses – qu'il ne peut pas partager avec son frère et qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui.

Et il continue de se battre, il n'est pas sûr de savoir faire autrement. Son objectif a changé, mais Sam ne le considère pas comme moins important, comme moins digne d'y mettre toutes ses forces. Il a laissé ses rêves derrière lui, a perdu son innocence, sans doute. Il n'en continue pas moins d'avancer. La normalité est une notion très relative, de toute façon, et l'innocence, pleinement surestimée.

Dean se tourne à nouveau dans son lit, et murmure quelque chose d'à peine intelligible. Sam croit saisir son prénom, _Sammy_, ainsi que quelque chose qui ressemble à « haricot », et il a un reniflement amusé. À quoi peut bien rêver son frère ? La respiration paisible de son aîné a pour effet de bercer Sam, le replongeant progressivement dans le sommeil. Sa dernière pensée consciente est la promesse faite à Dean, renouvelée chaque jour. _Peu importe le prix, je te sortirais de là…_

Si on lui demande jusqu'où exactement il est prêt à aller, il a sa réponse toute prête.

_Jusqu'en enfer, aller et retour._


End file.
